The Reason
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: Life in the Saturdays family begins to crumble when Doc and Drew begin to argue like never before and all Zak can do is watch. But what is the poor Saturday boy to do when he begins to think HE'S the reason for all of the fights Doc and Drew ever had?


**A really short fanfic I wrote a long time ago. I apologize if it's no good. It was my first TSS fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: The Secret Saturdays belong to Jay Stephens**

* * *

><p>"Doc, I'm telling you it was ghosts!"<p>

"There's no such thing as ghosts, Drew. Its time you came to your senses and cut the ghost crap."

Zak and his pets stared at the arguing couple in horror while Doyle choked on his own tears from laughing so hard.

"Are we having trouble in paradise, Professor?" Doyle covered his mouth to hide his laughter again.

"If your sister would cut the ghost crap, then we wouldn't be arguing!" Doc glared at his wife.

"Come on guys, you promised you wouldn't argue anymore, ever since we fought those Monday's you guys promised we would keep it on a scientific level, NICELY, and so far your failing, horribly. Mom, I didn't think you talked like that, especially around dad!" Zak looked down at the family portrait that was sitting on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry Zak, but your father is being-" Doc cut her off.

"You keep making ridiculous remarks and making up facts that ghosts exist, maybe if you didn't keep trying to force me to believe in those fairytale's you call ghosts we wouldn't be arguing!"

Zak shook his head sadly as he sat down beside Fiskerton. Zak's parents kept arguing for hours on end…nonstop…Zak was just about sick of this. What happened to the way his parents use to act to one another? Drew would always agree with Doc on everything, and Doc was always loving to his wife no matter what, but that was a long time ago when Zak had been first born…then it hit Zak.

"Fisk, I-I think I know why Mom and Dad are arguing so much lately!"

"*mumbles*?"

"It's me…"

Fisk and Komodo looked up at the Saturday boy in confusion.

"I'm the reason they're so ticked at each other!"

"*Mumbles furiously*!"

"N-No Fisk, maybe if they didn't have me, maybe they would still be really close to one another and wouldn't be arguing as much! I got it!"

Fisk and Komodo just look sadly at each other.

-That night at dinner time-

Everyone was silent, no one talked, the room was at peace. Then Zak broke the silence…

"Mom, Dad, I know why you two have been fighting so much lately!" Zak exclaimed as he swallowed a piece of his salad.

"What are you, Mini man, the next Dr. Phil?" Doyle smirked as he took another bite of his meat.

"Sweetheart, the reason me and your father are…having disagreements lately is only because-"

"Me!" Zak smiled nervously at his parents.

Doc and Drew stared at their son in disbelief; Doyle held a mouthful a food in as he stared curiously at his nephew; and Fisk, Komodo, and Zon looked at each other sadly.

"Baby, what could make you think…"

"I apparently have been a big handful on you guys, I mean if I wouldn't have been born, you guys would have got that kur stone back a long time ago!" tears began to pile up on the corners of Zak's eyes.

Drew and Doc looked at each other, ready to cry themselves.

"…I'm gonna go to bed now….." Zak stood up and wiped the tears out of his eyes then placed his dish into the sink then slowly walked up stairs to his room.

"Woe…" Doyle looked sadly over at Doc and Drew. "Uh, I'm gonna…hit the hay too…" Doyle motioned for the family pets to let Doc and Drew be alone.

After everyone had left there was an hour long pause before ether of the two said a word…then Drew placed her face into her hands.

"It's all my fault…" Drew began to cry as she stood up from her seat and walked over to the couch.

"No Drew, it's not your fault, it's mine…" Doc sat beside Drew on the couch and hugged her passionately.

"Zak was the best thing to ever happen to us." Drew wiped her eyes as she looked at a framed portrait of Zak when he was a baby.

"I'm willing to stop this ridiculous argument if you are, darling..." Doc looked at Drew as he placed his hand over hers. Drew smiled and nodded as she hugged her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go talk to Zak…"

-In Zak's room-

*Sigh* Zak put the picture of his family portrait down and planted his face into his pillow. Then there was a loud knock on his bedroom door.

"Zak, can we talk?" Drew's voice was beginning to crack again. The two parents opened the door and sat down beside Zak on his bed.

"Zak, don't ever think our arguments are because we are annoyed by you…" Drew kissed her sons forehead and combed her fingers threw his hair.

"We love you, Zak. Because of you, we were able to get back most of the Kur stone." Doc smiled at his son as he patted his back.

"And if it weren't for you, I would have never seen Doyle again…" Drew and Doc hugged their son like they use to when Zak would have nightmares when he was little and would come crying to them in the middle of the night.

"D'awwwwwww" Fisk and Komodo left the family to their family time.

"Thanks mom…dad…so does this mean you won't fight anymore?"

"Well try…" The two smiled at their son.

"Uh…but can I ask one thing before you guys leave?"

"Hmm?" Doc and Drew looked at their son puzzled.

"Uh mom…what was that little test thing in yours and dads trash that had a plus on it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors comments: Hope you enjoyed. Please review<strong>


End file.
